


Pride

by LunaBadMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBadMoon/pseuds/LunaBadMoon
Summary: basically, Stiles is a Were something and can't/ won't tell the pack because it's a matter of PrideLoL you all will hate meXOXO





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Might look weird I don't know it looks normal to me but that's what we all say huh. Will try to add later.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO

“What are you exactly stiles?” Peter asked.  
“I can’t tell you that peter it’s a matter of pride,” Stiles says looking regretful.  
“Oh come off it stiles just tell us,” Scott whines  
“No Scott my pride would be at stake,” He says.  
“Why do we even care he is probably just a stupid rabbit anyway,” Issac says looking annoyed.  
“Aww, that would be so cute,” Erica squeal.  
“That would actually be useful if we ever need to spy on anyone,” Boyd says finally talking up.  
“You all are stupid use your senses if he was a prey animal you would be chasing him,” Derek says rolling his eyes.  
“What are you and why didn’t the dread doctors pick up on you being anything other than human?” Theo asks curiously.  
“None of you’re business,” Stiles sneers at Theo almost everyone knows stiles hates him.  
“Will you pretty please tell us what you are?” Lydia asks batting her eyelashes.  
“Hell to the god dame no I said no like a million times wanna hear it in Spanish no,” Stiles snaps.  
“Um hmm,” Peter says looking at Stiles.  
“What!” Everyone says looking excited  
“He won't tell us,  
“Thank you, Peter!”  
“But, We can stalk him,” Peter says looking amused.  
“Thank’s so much peter that was very kind,” Stiles says glaring.  
“Oh oh we should take turns who wants to stalk him first I think it should be me!” Erica says.  
“Oh yeah my dad will totally not notices that at all and totally won't shoot you,” Stiles says rolling his eyes.  
“This is not why this pack meeting was called,” Derek growls “We hear because there is something new terrorizing the town.”  
“So, a new big bad which is nothing new, well this was fun but I’m going home now big test tomorrow hope everyone has a good night,” Stiles yells as he heads out the door.

 

XOXO


End file.
